Regrets
by Strawberry-kun15
Summary: Gin is given orders by Aizen to return to Soul Society to see what the Soul Reapers are up to. What will happen when he sees Rangiku exiting the cabin they lived when they were kids? Read to find out. Please reveiw : . This is my fisrt story.


This is a one-shot in Gin's POV. This is my first fanfiction, so it's probably not that good.

* * *

_The winter war starts tomorrow...but what should I do about he- _My thoughts were cut off by the sound of Aizen's voice. _"_Gin," _What could he possibly- _"I want you to sneak around Soul Society, and gather up as much information as you can." _But what if she sees me? _"Yes." I follow his orders, and step through the Garganta I had opened up a moment ago. _The soul reapers sure are quiet. Wow...its been while since I had last been here. I still remember my capture_ _perfectly..._

**FLASHBACK**

I stood there, watching what was going on in front of me. Jidanbo had punched Danzomaru in the face. "Whoa. That had to hurt. What should I do?" And then out of nowhere my hand was held back and a zanpaku-to was at my throat. "Don't move." Was all _she _said. At the time all I could say was an apology to Aizen. "Sorry Captain Aizen. I got caught." I couldn't say anything to her. _Not yet._

So, I stood there watching as Aizen was caught by Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Kaname caught by Shuhei. But Aizen had this all planned out. The Menos Grande were here to help us escape. And within a few moments the same beam of light that was slowly raising the others up into the sky, had hit me. As soon as it did, Rangiku had been blown back a little.

"It's too bad." I had said this with my back towards her. I turned my head so that I could see her face. Her eyes were wide with what I hoped was shock. "Goodbye...Rangiku. I'm sorry." _Goodbye Ran-chan. Goodbye Soul Society. _And that was the last time I saw her.

**END FLASHBACK**

There was really no sense in really hiding myself now, because most of the soul reapers were resting up for tomorrow's battles. I mindlessly jumped from rooftop to rooftop, not really paying attention to where I was heading. I hadn't realized that I had circled the entire Soul Society, until I was back in Rukongai. I stopped dead in my tracks, when I heard a familiar voice. "Gin." It was coming from inside the cabin. _That cabin...the two of us had some good memories in that cabin. _

"Gin." _I know that voice...Ran-chan. But what would she be doing in the cabin this late at night? She's calling my name... _

I didn't want her to see me, but it was too late now. She had stumbled out of the cabin holding a half-empty bottle of sake. And then she looked my way, her eyes widening when she saw me. When I saw the look in her eyes, I just couldn't smile anymore. "Ran-chan..." _I should have never left. She seems to be a total wreck, right now. _She just stood there, and hadn't moved from the spot she was in when she first saw me. "Ran-chan, I..." _That look on her face...the same look she had on her face...when I backed out of my fight with Shiro-chan, after she had interfered._

**FLASHBACK**

"Pierce him...Shinso!" I had said this with my eyes open, which is something I rarely do. Shiro-chan dodged it easily. I knew what would happen if he dodged it, so I decided to warn him. "Ah!" Shiro-chan had said. "Are you sure you want to dodge it? The girl will die." Momo-chan was lying there, hurt. "Hina-" Then out of nowhere there _she _was, blocking my Shinso, with her own zanpaku-to. "Matsumoto!" Shiro-chan had yelled. "I'm sorry, sir. I headed back to the company stable as you ordered...but I sensed Hyorinmaru's spiritual pressure and had to come back."

"Please withdraw your sword, Captain Ichimaru or you'll have to deal with me!" _I would never hurt you. Let alone, fight you. _So I started to withdraw my zanpaku-to. And I started to walk away. Then Shiro-chan yelled "Stop, Ichimaru!" So I said, "Instead of chasing me...you should see to your little friend there." And with that I left.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Gin...why are you...here?" _To try to work up the courage to tell you the truth. _"Aizen sent me here. But I saw you and I..." I cut myself off there and I kinda spaced out._ I'm finally going to do it. I have to. _"Gin I-" _Here goes nothing. _I cut her off with a very passionate kiss. "Ran-chan,_ I love you_." And with tears in her eyes she told me she loved me back.

* * *

I know this is a very short one-shot, but I was running out of ideas ^^;. Please review and don't flame please. I would appreciate it a lot. Thank you for you're time :).


End file.
